1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle lock holding apparatus particularly to a holding apparatus that is fastenable to a bicycle frame and can be installed and removed quickly and change the holding direction of a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional holding structure for a bicycle lock such as the one disclosed in R.O.C. patent publication No. 84212630 has a coupling bolt running through the center of a holding seat to insert into a round hole formed on a coupling seat connected to a flange extended from a locking bolt. The lock is held on an anchor seat. It has only one anchor point and is not stable. When the bicycle rides on a bumpy road, the shaking and vibration tends to swing the lock or even cause the lock to bounce and drop.